James And Lily Potter: Some fun times
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: A series of short sweet Lily and James stories./Part Five- A Dream Deferred-He turned around to see Lily Evans with tears in her eyes and a deferred dream started to come back to life.
1. What's Your Heart Made Of, Evans?

_**A/n- Written for alysslalui's 'The 5 drabble challenge', prompt used- 'Elastic Heart' by Sia.**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own HP or the Song.**_

 _ **Word Count- 407.**_

 _ **What's Your Heart Made Of?**_

" _Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
but your blade-it might be too sharp."_

"Say, Evans, what is your heart made of?"

Lily looked up to find James Potter sitting next to her on the common room couch, and was confused by his outrageous question.

"What?" she asked.

"What is your heart made of?" he repeated, looking at her with an expectant expression.

"Sod off, Potter," she said, going back to her potions homework. Lily Evans had no time for James Potter and his silly antics, and hoped that he would listen and go away.

But when had he ever listened to her?

"See, it can't be normal, because anyone's heart would've melted just by my dazzling smile." she rolled her eyes as he flashed his 'dazzling' smile at her, and he continued, "But it has not effect on you. I considered stone for a while, but then I realized even stones break when hammers hit them, and I've been hitting on your heart for the last six years with all sorts of hammers I could find, and it has done nothing."

"Don't you think this metaphor has gone too far?" she interrupted, a little hurt that he would compare her heart to a stone.

He ignored her, "Then I considered diamond, sparkling and unbreakable, but then I realised, you have a huge heart and a diamond could never be big enough,"

She rolled her eyes again, but she was a little pleased to hear him talk about her huge heart.

"Next in line was the idea that maybe you didn't have a heart, but that was discarded considering no one as kind and beautiful as you could be heartless. So, Evans, that brings us back to my question, what is your heart made of?"

Lily realized that he wouldn't leave her alone until he had an answer, so she came up with one for him, despite the ridiculousness of his question, "Elastic," she said, "My heart is made of elastic."

"Elastic, huh?" he pondered quietly for a while, then said, " Elastic breaks if it's pulled too hard, Evans, sharp blades can cut it. But when pulled with just enough force, it stretches enough to cover anything up. So now that you've cleared my confusion, I'll keep pulling until I can get the elastic to cover me up. Good luck with Potions."

He stood up and left, leaving behind a confused Lily Evans, the girl with the elastic heart.


	2. It's Aquamarine

_**A/N- I had a lot of fun writing this, hope you have that much fun reading it!**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Prompt used- colour-aquamarine.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- NOPE.**_

 _ **Its Aquamarine.**_

"I'm not painting my unborn baby's room blue-"She said for what was probably the hundredth time.

"It's aquamarine." He snapped, "And what is your problem with it anyway? It's a great colour."

She glared at the man standing in front of him, and wished she had her wand because all she wanted to do right now was take it out and put a silencing charm on him.

"Prongs, your wife is being stubborn and rigid," Sirius whined to James, who was sitting on the couch.

"James, your husband is being ridiculous and stupid," Lily complained right along, emphasising on the word 'husband'.

"I'm not intervening in this one, you two, I still have three months before I have to officially be a dad, don't force me to become one now." James said, reading the latest issue of Quidditch Weekly.

Sirius gave James a look of pity and disgust, and looked back at Lily, who interrupted before he could say a word, "What if I have a girl, Sirius? My daughter will not have a blue nursery, end of story."

"Its aquamarine. And why not? It's a great colour, even if the baby is a girl." He said, and Lily couldn't decide whether he was a moron or just acting like one.

On the basis on the last eight years of experience, she would go with the former.

"Why don't we paint it green or yellow or some other gender-neutral colour?" She calmly suggested, or tried to anyway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, green is not an option; my baby is not going to have a Slytherin based colour theme, and that's final," interrupted James, finally looking up from his precious magazine.

"Okay, maybe not green," Lily agreed, "But not blue either."

"Its aquamarine," Sirius almost screamed, "Why can't you ever listen to me, Lily, everything doesn't have to be your choice. It's my baby, too."

"It's not your baby," Lily shouted, outraged.

"Please, Lily," he said, scoffing, "It's everyone's baby, and I, as godfather, announce that the nursery will be aquamarine."

Lily was sure her face screamed murder, she gathered up all her anger and used the technique she'd learned from McGonagall, she spoke in a very low, but very dangerous voice. "Sirius Black, I'm the one who is carrying this baby, so when I say that the nursery will not be blue, and that's final."

Then she walked out of the room to the sound of him screaming, "Its aquamarine."


	3. Rocks On Her Window

_**A/n-Prompt used- Rocks!**_

 _ **Disclaimer-Yeah, right!**_

 _ **Word Count-413**_

 _ **Rocks On Her Window**_

Tap. Crash. Breaking Glass.

Lily sighed and waved her wand again to clear up the glass shreds so that they could form her window again.

"You should really forgive him, you know," Marlene said from the bed next to her, looking amused and impressed at the same time, "He's been throwing rocks at our window for the past hour."

Lily remained silent, but couldn't stop her smile as she glanced down at the bunch of rocks spread near her bed; they all had a little piece of parchment attached. She didn't know what any of them said, she didn't need to, nothing he could say-or write- would make things right.

Or, that was what she kept telling herself, anyway.

"Oh, come on," Marlene said again, "You can't tell me you don't want to know what he has written?"

"I don't," Lily lied, but she was pretty sure her best friend saw right through her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Marlene rolled her eyes and 'accioed' a rock near her to read the note.

Lily silently begged her to read them out loud.

" _I'm sorry, flower,"_ she read, " _Please forgive me,"_

Huh, that wasn't so special.

" _Roses are red, Violets are blue, Lilies are beautiful, I love you,"_ Marlene snorted as she read another one.

Just then, another rock came flying in, and her window crashed again, but this time it was followed by a horrifying sound.

Minerva McGonagall's voice.

"James Potter, what in the world do you think you are doing, throwing rocks at girl's windows?" She screamed, as Lily and Marlene ran from their beds to the window to see her screaming from her window and James standing downstairs.

"I'm trying to get my girlfriend to forgive me, Professor," James replied, smiling charmingly at the teacher.

Unluckily, it didn't help.

"Potter, if you don't leave right now, I swear to Merlin, I will take a hundred points from Gryffindor, and I'll ban you from the quidditch team," She screamed and Lily looked at Marlene in horror, knowing McGonagall wasn't joking.

"I'm not leaving until she forgives me Professor," James replied, "Some things are more important than quidditch and the house cup."

He was looking right at her and her heart melted; she couldn't believe he would actually give her more importance than quidditch

"I forgive you," she screamed, "Just promise to never miss a date for quidditch practice again, okay?"

"I promise," He screamed back, "It's also written on one of the rocks,"


	4. The Screaming Wife

_**Prompt used- Action: Playing video games.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-Nope!**_

 _ **The Screaming Wife.**_

"James!" she screamed, and the response that followed was definitely not from James.

"Hey, Prongs, tell your wife not to scream, it's messing up my concentration and I'm losing," Sirius whined.

"My wife's screaming has got nothing to do with your losing," James said with a snort, "I'm the gaming master lord, and you can't defeat me. Stop making excuses to justify your lack of talent."

"Oh, look who suddenly thinks he's Dumbledore now," Sirius grumbled, "Spouting off all kinds of knowledge, are you Potter?"

Lily had had enough of their antics.

"James," she screamed again, slowly walking down the stairs where she found James and Sirius shoving at each other and the controllers in their hands.

She regretted the day Remus brought this game to their house and James and Sirius found the first thing they liked about muggles. They'd gotten so used to her screaming at them for wasting days away in front of that stupid television that it didn't even bother them anymore.

She almost smiled, for a second she didn't see just James and Sirius there, she saw a little boy sitting between them with a controller in his hand, too.

She saw his father and his godfather try to keep up as he kicked their butts, because, let's face it, despite what they thought James and Sirius sucked at video games.

But then the sudden pain in her belly reminded her that this was so not the time to get emotional.

"James Potter, you listen to me right now," she said between her clenched teeth and held onto the railing for her life.

They both looked up at her, and their faces lost colour. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the pain. Sirius and James reached her and were on each side of her as the pain slowly eased.

"Lily, are you...?" Sirius asked, and funnily enough, he looked even more scared than James did.

"Yes, I'm in labour, Black, now can you please take me to St. Mungo's?"

"But how... I'm not... I'm not ready..." He rambled on, then, after a look from James, he said "I'll go... go get the baby's stuff, the clothes, and the diapers, toys..." Sirius managed to say, before he ran upstairs like a mad person.

"Please," Lily said, smiling, "Please let me be the one to tell him later that he could've just used magic."

 _ **A/n- All reviews would be appreciated!**_


	5. A Dream Deferred

_**A/n- I had a lot of fun writing this, the whole 'unrequited love' thing is a cliché that I identify with the most.**_

 _ **Prompt Used- 'Dreams Deferred' by**_

 _ **A Dream Deferred.**_

He was standing against the railings on the balcony, his eyes dry but the pain on his face spoke more than tears ever could.

In his chest was an ache that had been there for the last seven years, an ache that had just begun to deepen.

He looked at the sky and even the stars seemed to form her face, twinkling like her emerald eyes. A string of diamonds, like her smile and he smiled, a smile that was born out of pain and heartbreak.

She'd become his own personal ghost, his demon, and she wouldn't leave him alone. It didn't matter that all he wanted was to be able to stop thinking about her. It didn't matter that all he needed was to stop loving her and for once in his life be able to breathe without needing her.

"You know, this is the last place I expected to find you, so naturally this is the first place I looked," A familiar voice called from behind and James wiped away all traces of pain as he turned to greet his old friend.

"And why is it that you were looking for me?" He asked and Remus smiled a concerned smile.

He knew his friends were worried, he could see the looks in their eyes whenever James avoided Lily.

But how was he supposed to tell them that his heart was broken and that the legendary marauder James Potter had lost himself over a girl?

Remus walked towards him, and stood there in silence. James knew that Remus wanted him to talk, and for once, he didn't feel like pretending.

"Lily was just a dream," he told his friend, "a dream deferred, a dream so misguided that the world can see it would never come true. She's a dream that I've seen for the last seven years. Now that I know it will never come true, I see it breaking into a million pieces and my heart breaks right along with it."

Remus looked at James with such surprise and worry that it almost made him chuckle, but before either of them could say anything else, a voice called from behind.

"Instead of all those stupid things that you've said to me, all those idiotic stunts that you've pulled, why couldn't you have just told me that?"

He turned around to see Lily Evans with tears in her eyes and a deferred dream started to come back to life.

 _ **A/n- All reviews would be appreciated.**_


End file.
